


No Better Joy

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe we should try something else," Aramis says.<br/>For the prompt: "bdsm gone wrong".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote on tumblr and posting here cause I ended up liking it.

It’s about the third time that Porthos’ knot doesn’t hold and Aramis manages to tug his wrists loose before they both admit that maybe their idea wasn’t the best one. Aramis is giggling, biting at his lip when he should be moaning out and arching – and instead he’s looping his arms around Porthos’ neck and thumbing over his cheek, leaning in to nuzzle their noses together and whispering, “Oops.” 

Not that Porthos is complaining. The opposite, really – he’s laughing now, too, that deep guffaw that always bursts out of him before he can stop it. He grins at Aramis and Aramis grins back and they are both utterly, stupidly ridiculous. Aramis tries to tie the silk scarf they were using to tie Aramis down around Porthos’ eyes – but he does it too loose and about a minute later while Aramis is trying to mouth down his chest, the blindfold slips off and rests at the tip of Porthos’ nose and they start laughing all over again. 

“… Maybe we should give it up,” Aramis says, climbing up into Porthos’ lap, sighing happily when Porthos’ hands, steady and sure, settle at his hips. 

“Maybe,” Porthos agrees, grinning. Neither of them seem too disappointed when they tumble back onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.


End file.
